Hope
by SuperSmashGirlBB
Summary: Jasmine had had enough. The constant resentful comments, the lack of respect for herself, her lost confidence to defend herself.. She was reduced to just a small human being with no place in the world. So what was the point in even breathing if this was what she endured? .. There wasn't. Link x OC, One-shot. For Link's Little Brother as a late present! Sorry about that!


**Authors Notes:**

**Hey guys! This is a one-shot dedicated to my friend Link's Little Brother. It is a request she asked for a looong time ago, and so I decided to do it NOW. Sorry about the delay!**

**This is based on the song 'Dear You, Hope' by the anime Higurashi!**

**Also, it is four a.m in England, and I really need to go bed. I apologise if this doesn't make sense, and for the errors.. and for the OOCness by some characters .. Any ways, I shall begin!**

**(Quick note: Jasmine is a part of Palutena's army. She is also close with Link. In this story, she is portrayed as always dependent on Link etc.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPER SMASH BROTHERS, HIGURASHI OR JASMINE THE OC. Jasmine belongs to Link's Little Brother.**

* * *

**Dear You, Hope  
~Link x OC~  
_"Has all hope turned in to despair?"_**

* * *

"Oh my _**God, **_it's _**her**_."  
"Have you seen what she's wearing?"  
"Po po po po po!"  
"Eurgh.. that is _**not **_tasty."

Jasmine stumbled into the canteen, limping as the agonising pain became intertwined with in her bruised legs. Many observed the hurt girl in amusement, chortling at her every groan in pain.

"You deserved it! Thinking you could win against Ganondorf! Well, sorry to break it to ya' missy, but your hero in tights ain't here to save ya' no more!" Bowser called out as he cupped his mouth, amplifying his voice so that the inflicted girl could hear him. The blonde girl, having already heard his comment, ignored him as she continued her struggle to arrive at her table before it was spoiled with remaining nourishments or unwanted beverages from the smashers.

However, she proved herself **too **slow.

As Jasmine continued walking, she noticed a rhino-shaped pizza slice land upon her usual table; this action caused many more smashers to 'discard' their remaining food items upon her table. A vast brawl commenced, targetting her table and herself as she continued approaching it.

A portion of spaghetti landed upon her face, trailing down her exhausted features. Its crimson combined orange sauce dripped down her face as she continued advancing to her table, determined to make it there, no matter what.

Another food item, called the apple, propelled through the air, before landing upon Jasmine's unkempt blonde hair. Jasmine noticed the quick pain it caused as the fruit contacted her head, however the teen resumed her walking.

Many more food items were travelling through the air at rapid speeds; ranging from small miles per hour to even the double digits. The nourishments themselves varied in colour, size, mass, texture and appetising appeal. Jasmine took extra note to avoid the heavier items, for they'd leave a permanent mark, just like last time.

_**"Almost there,"**_ She thought optimistically to herself. In just a few moments time, she'd be sitting down at a table, a **dirty **table, by herself.

_**"Hopefully **__**they**__** won't intrude on me again.. Or if they do, **__**he'll**__** come and save me.."**_ Jasmine discreetly prayed to the Goddess above as she trembled slightly at the thought of _**them**_.

Having made her way to her table, Jasmine uncomfortably removed the discarded nourishments from it into the nearest bin, attempting to ignore the revolting smell produced from the food items.

Fortunately, the food fight had halted the moment Jasmine arrived at her table, causing the blonde girl to question the smashers reluctant behaviour to hurt her any longer.

_**"Maybe my prayers were answered!" **_Jasmin thought hopefully to herself, her azure eyes radiating in glee. Never, would she have to go through suffering again!

.. **CRASH**.

The heavy door launched open, contacting the wall with a vociferous sound. It was a surprise the door didn't fall off its hinges because of the mammoth force it had endured.

Jasmine immediately gulped anxiously as she hesitantly revolved her head in the direction of the door..

Three individuals stood within the door frame, all standing up in a straight posture. The character at the far left wore a substantial pink dress, disguising her small physique beneath. Her blonde wavy hair was adorned with a golden crown that possessed such value, whilst her vast blue eyes blinked multiple times as she adjusted herself to the area she was located in. Within a moment, the woman's nose crinkled in disgust, displaying her disturbed behaviour evidently.

On the far right of the group was a woman who emitted a calm and kind aura, enveloping herself. Her elongated auburn hair was held back with two unique plaits which embellished her shoulders. Her attire was royal; a long, white combined purple dress that reached the bottom of feet, which donned brown knee-high boots. A small, gentle smile graced her lips, which could fool many with its innocent portrayal.

The individual in between the two women, however, caused Jasmine to tremble distinctly.

Her azure skin tight attire advertised her curvaceous body, whilst her blonde extended hair was kemptly tied back in a high ponytail. Cerulean eyes flashed dangerously as they examined the canteen repeatedly for their required victim.

**Jasmine**.

All smashers fell silent as they observed the middle individual nod her head to the women beside her, before approaching their 'victim'. Slowly, their feet contacted the ground, producing noises as they walked.

Jasmine shuddered. She _**knew**_ that those three wanted her, and so she prepared herself for whatever abuse she would accept from them. After all, that's what they _**always **_did.

.. So why was she fearing for her life as their footsteps became evidently clear? Or praying one last time to the Goddess above for help from _**him**_?

Jasmine exhaled her breath deeply as she bowed her head down in remorse; the answer was right before herself.

She was **scared**.

She didn't want to listen to their endless remarks and comments regarding her 'useless self', or the physical abuse. Heck, Jasmine didn't even want to acknowledge them anymore! But, life itself was cruel, and played tricks on the most vulnerable of people..

Jasmine raised her head to meet with three pairs of eyes;

_**Them**_.

_**My prayers never reach, no matter how much I pray  
And the murmurs fade into the cicadas' chorus**_

Their words, repeated so many times, eventually grew inaudible to Jasmine's sensitive ears. She knew that _**he **_would come and stop them, she just knew it. He was her guardian angel, her saviour. He told her he would _**always**_ be there for her, and he normally kept to his words.

_**Normally.**_

Jasmine simply watched the womens mouths open and close as they resumed their shouting, screaming, shrieking. It was all the same, nothing new. Just the usual flaws of Jasmine's self, of course.

"You're Link's little sheep!"  
"You're just identical to Link!"  
"You should just give up on life! He doesn't even like you!"

As they continued dronning on and on about Jasmine's pathetic existence, Jasmine simply erased all hope of _**him **_saving her now. It was too late now, she just knew it. All hope had turned to despair.

It was all gone.

_**How many times have I been ripped apart?  
Has all hope turned into despair?**_

Their comments, they inflicted her deep now. Realising that he wouldn't be there for her at this moment in time hurt her. She couldn't _**possibly **_stand up against them now, could she?

_**"But I promise I'll become stronger,"**_ Jasmine thought to herself as she clenched her fists in frustration. Tears, they were planning their departure, but Jasmine wouldn't allow them to leave.

_**"That will only make themselves feel better," **_Jasmine concluded as she blocked out the on-going remarks. The three girls, oblivious to Jasmine's ignorance of their comments and the smashers surrounding them, continued spitting out crude comments.

"You just want Link in your pants!"  
"Ew! You need to wash more!"  
"Dirty sket!"

_**"Link," **_Jasmine thought to herself wistfully, her eyes watering heavily.  
_**"This would be so much more easier if you were here right now!"**_

_**I promise I'll become stronger this time  
So now, please hold this hand**_

"Little wimp!"  
"Prissy attention-seeker!"  
"Manly man!"

Jasmine simply nodded her head in agreement with the comments, struggling to contain her emotions. After all, if they were the individuals stating this information, it must be true, right? Otherwise they wouldn't do it.

Right?

_**The opening signal is given again  
and I dance the same dance without choice**_

_**"Please Link,"**_ Jasmine prayed to the Goddess above as she compressed her eyes closed tightly.  
_**"Please save me!"**_

_**The story that connects to the world  
I'll pray again and again, quietly**_

"Baby! Baby!"  
"You're a disgusting human being with no meaning in life!"  
"Just **die**!"

That last comment struck Jasmine hard.

Her eyes widened at the sudden realisation that people wanted her _**dead**_.

Tears were threatening to depart her cerulean eyes, and so she left without a word. Too quick, many would think. Sonic himself would be at competition with Jasmine. But the blue hedgehog was not enduring what Jasmine was, and so had no reason or excuse to leave at such a hast pace as she did.

Jasmine continued running through the corridors and up the stairs. Her teared-stained face was swollen, the result of her lamenting, whilst her extensive blonde hair was affixed to her features.

.. She had had enough.

All the comments, the bitter remarks, the evident hatred towards herself..

It was all too much.

The reason why she entered the Academy of Brawl was to improve her skills at archery and sword-fighting, and to develop more confidence regarding her social skills. It was her Goddess' idea, Palutena, to enter the academy because of those reasons.

But she had failed her.

Jasmine continued her running, and eventually ended up in an unintentional location;

The Tech Room.

Bewildered and curious as to what could possibly be in the vast room, Jasmine decided to explore itself.

Immediately, upon first examination, Jasmine noted a substantial machine;

The transporter.

Jasmine sniffled as she calmed herself down, oscilliating her head to the side as she curiously inspected the machine. In large, bold words, it explained its purpose;

**"THIS MACHINE DETERMINES THE STAGE YOU WILL BRAWL ON AND THE RULES OF THE GAME. HANDLE AT YOUR OWN RISK."**

Jasmine was intrigued with the machine. So _**that **_was how the stages were chosen, instead of the Master Hand choosing a piece of paper at random within a hat that contained the listed stages.

Jasmine implicitly facepalmed at her original idea.

Curiously, Jasmine decided to inspect its surroundings for anything else 'interesting'. Instantly, Jasmine noted the vast flashy red button that nobody could miss upon inspection;

**REALITY.**

Puzzled as to _**why **_the button was named 'reality', Jasmine decided to browse for any clues regarding it. Almost immediately, Jasmine noticed the instruction sign beside the button explaining its purpose, which was titled with a visible word '**CAUTION**'.

Jasmine decided to read it, rubbing her runny nose with her long sleeved plain top, which was beneath her forest green tunic.

"Do not touch the button," Jasmin began slowly, engulfing the information, "Otherwise you will meet certain **death**."

Jasmine shuddered at the thought. She couldn't believe that the Master Hand owned something so **eerie** and **tragic**..

Yet, she was fascinated by it. Perhaps, maybe, this was meant to happen? Her heavy burden on Link had been dragging on for too long, and this was her punishment? He wasn't happy anymore, and throughout this process, he would be.

.. Jasmine sighed. Well, in all honesty, she wasn't particularly enjoying life in the academy, and her destiny was to perish this way, so it wouldn't hurt to try, would it?

Quickly, Jasmine altered the rules upon the transporter, changing them from 'time' to 'stock lives'. Jasmine only selected one life, determined to end it quicker. However, her pace slowed down as she advanced back to the button.

_**"Should I really do this?" **_Jasmine thought to herself cautiously, weary of the consequences. Exhaling her breath slowly, Jasmine nodded her head, and pressed the button. After that, the blonde girl approached the warp machine, and entered it.

_**To reach the end for you  
Just to be 'happy'**_

A flash of light stunned herself momentarily. Jasmine, finally having adjusted her vision to the brightness, opened her eyes.

She was on the stage Hyrule Castle.

A veil of astonishment enclosed Jasmine as she stood mouth agape, amazed at her location. The blonde couldn't believe that she was actually on the stage, all because of herself! She had figured out how to work it, and now she was here.

Wow.

Cautiously taking one step forward, Jasmine examined the area one last time. She wanted to make sure that she was **definitely** on Hyrule Castle, before doing anything else. Having noticed the stone pillars and signature Triforce logos imprinted on various buildings, Jasmine concluded to herself that she was on the right stage.

_**"Well," **_Jasmine thought to herself as she slowly walked near the edge of the building, _**"It was a good life, y'know, except all of the girls and hate and life.."**_

She broke down, on the floor. Tears trailing down her cheeks. She really didn't want to leave, but if it made **Link feel better**..

Who was she kidding, of course she wanted to leave! Those three women that constantly harassed her were literally driving her to death, as was everybody else! She couldn't handle it anymore, the stress, the hate, the comments..

"Link.." Jasmine murmured to herself in between tears. Immediately, Jasmine straightened up her postured and composed herself as she neared the edge of Hyrule Castle.

_**Even though there may not be many futures left  
I want to protect the precious things**_

Her feet, ever so slowly, approached the edge of the building. However, millions of questions were processing through her mind as she anxiously advanced closer to it.

_**"But aren't I going against Palutena by ending my journey so soon?" **_Jasmine thought to herself in bewilderment. _**"Defying God is bad!"**_

Jasmine sighed. _**"But to make Link happy, I'd do anything. Even go against Palutena."**_

Jasmin drew her breath as stepped over the building.

_**For that, I'll even defy the will of God  
I won't wander or stay clear and I'll do anything**_

Instead of the free clouds greeting herself and the force against her, Jasmine remained on the edge of the building.

Preventing her from proceeding was _**him**_.

**Link**.

Jasmine began stuttering as she saw Link holding onto her arms, embracing her suddenly. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she remained silent.

But she was meant to die for him, right?

_**Short-lived like the summer cicadas  
Even though I will die soon **_

He held her closely, his muscular arms wrapped around her small body firmly. Jasmine was quivering as she almost greeted death itself with open arms.

_**Please stay by me and smile,  
Give me happiness that I need**_

Link questioned her, multiple of times. He was confused with the situation involving Jasmine wanting to leave the world and join Palutena.

But when he discovered, he released a tear.

He couldn't **bare **the fact that Jasmine would think like that, or others for matter. To him, Jasmine was the most beautiful girl in the world, and he would always be there for her. He just wanted to erase the past now, and commence a new start with a happy ending.

_**Let us start again once more  
This time we can wish for a happy ending**_

His hands enclosed themselves more firmly around Jasmine's physique, causing Jasmine to bury her head into his neck. Warmth emitted from the two as they remained in this position, their eyes closed as they enjoyed the thermal heat.

Smiles were upon their features.

_**At least, right until the final moment  
We can stay smiling gently**_

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**I hope you enjoyed that, LLB! Apologies if this sucked, I'm not proud of it -.-. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed your present LLB!**

**Good night,**

**- B**


End file.
